


The Adventures and Disasters of Living with Roommates

by MightyMunchlax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Random Assortment Of Drabbles, SIMS AU, alix has to do everything, classmate fun, idk - Freeform, kim isn't allowed to cook anymore, mari and adrien are kind of side characters for this, maybe ships later, most of these will be funny i think, roommates au, we'll see how it goes, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMunchlax/pseuds/MightyMunchlax
Summary: When good friends move in together things don't always go as planned...





	1. Reasons Why Kim Isn't Allowed in the Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should preface this lol.  
> So, I've been playing Sims 4 again, and before I put it down last I had been playing on a file with Marinette and Adrien, and when I picked it back up this time I decided to make the rest of the classmates and make some of them live together so I have Nino, Alix, Max, Kim, and Nathaniel living together; Juleka, Rose, and Alya then Lila, Chloe, and Sabrina and Mylene and Ivan are off in their own land together too.  
> I was inspired to write this because I started with the Nino, Alix, Max, Kim, and Nath household when I began this venture and spent two hours making them and their house. Within 30 seconds of giving them free range of their new house, Kim lit it on fire, and I decided to make it exist as a drabble because honestly it was kind of hilarious, and after I wrote it I decided what the hay? So I'll probably write more interactions among characters because I'm planning to let them run wild in the game, and I'll see if they give me any more good drabble fodder.

Alix never thought she’d be the only human with a brain in the house when she moved in with Nino, Nathaniel, Max, and Kim, and yet somehow she had her doubts. It could have been the fact that it took them an hour to get the couch through the front door, or maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with the fire raging from their stove as the boys panicked and attempted to beat out the flames with oven mits and dish towels.

“What did you do?” Nino shouted, swatting the flames, despite the fact that all he was accomplishing was catching the towel on fire too.

“I was cooking the noodles!” Kim screamed back, in a similar situation as his compatriot.

“In a frying pan?”

“I was making fried noodles!”

“You have to boil them first, you walnut!”

“Well, I didn’t know!”

“Oh, someone just call the fire department!” Max cried, clutching fistfuls of hair as he and Nathaniel cowered in the corner.

Alix had seen just about as much as she could take. If she didn’t intervene these idiots would let their brand new house burn to the ground. She stalked to the closet where the fire extinguisher was kept and lifted it with a grunt.

“Move!” She ordered, bumping Nino out of the way and blasting the base of the fire with white foam until it died out. She turned to the group of gown men all adorned with the same sheepish pouts.

“All those in favor of Kim never touching anything in the kitchen ever again?” She cocked a brow. Nino, Nathaniel, and Max raised their hands immediately, and Kim pursed his lips sourly but ultimately raised his too.

“Max, order some take out. Nino, you’re in charge of cooking from now on,” She declared, and Max began dialing immediately as Kim folded his arms over his chest. “Any questions?”

“No…” They all grumbled in unison.

“Good.” Alix walked the fire extinguisher back to the closet and rolled her eyes. These idiots were going to be the death of her - a loud crash followed by Kim’s denial of involvement sounded from the living room - she could feel it.


	2. A Rivalry is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason Kim and Marinette hate each other.

There was an unspoken rule in the neighborhood that each new household be greeted by a warm welcoming party, and such was the case when a group of five friends moved into a house together. After getting settled, they were greeted by the snobby rich girls on the corner, the cool chicks from across the street, and the cute married couple that lived next door. One of their neighbors, a fiery red-head named Alya, ordered pizza for everyone to celebrate their arrival, and everyone seemed to be getting along swimmingly – even with the snooty rich girls. Jokes were told, gossip was shared, and all around everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

That is, until Kim came home from work.

Now, Kim isn’t one to turn down a good party, but tension brewed in the air the moment he walked in and locked eyes with their little black haired neighbor. Their eyes narrowed in on one another, and everyone in the room picked up on their apparent displeasure. It was Max who questioned the uneasiness passing between them, and for a moment, Kim flicked his gaze to meet his.

“Kim, this is our neighbor Marinette,” Max introduced, and a wry smile curled on her lips causing Kim’s shoulders to stiffen.

“Oh, we’ve met,” Kim said gruffly, clenching his jaw.

“Good to see you again,” Marinette replied with a phony, sickeningly sweet smile.

“You dare mock me in my own home,” Kim glared, hands balling into fists at his sides.

“Looks like we’re neighbors. Isn’t that just wonderful?” She chuckled.

“So, how exactly do you two know each other?” Max tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“Kim came by the gym this morning while I was working out. Ya know, gotta work off my baby-belly, so anyway, we got a little competitive while doing push-ups,” Marinette explained, clearly amused, though Kim seemed to be fuming.

“I didn’t stretch before we started, so I got a cramp,” He insisted grumpily.

“It’s okay. Not everyone has the upper body strength for push-ups. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Marinette patted his shoulder sympathetically.

“I want a rematch!” Kim shouted, alerting everyone in the room. “Right here, right now!”

“Alright, neighbor. You’re on.”

Such began a heated rivalry between the two, much to everyone else’s annoyance. It wasn’t a party from that day on if Marinette and Kim weren’t competing over something, and it seemed that some people just weren’t meant to get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Crackmas! So, somehow in my Sims 4 game, Marinette and Kim managed to find a way to hate each other by like the second day. I don’t know what happened between them, but their enemy bar was dang near full when they hosted the welcome to the neighborhood party. This is the only logical explanation.   
> So, I’ve decided on who to pair everyone up with, and I’m playing a little again, so hopefully I’ll be able to update this more regularly with different shenanigans and drama.   
> Hope you all enjoyed this! See you again soon!


End file.
